Tutoring My Past Love
by calicutie139
Summary: What happens when Sakura is  forced to tutor a man she had feelings for... and probably still does?  Will the flame between them come back to life or will it be blown out and be lost forever? Pairing: SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 and I live the normal life... until a boy from my past showed up...<p>

When I was 12 years old, I met this boy... his name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was the first to ever catch my heart...  
><em>flashback<br>(5 years ago)  
>I sat in the bus at summer camp and noticed this boy next to be. He seemed to be pretty popular and all the girls fawned over him. Before I knew it he was talking to me on the bus.<em>

Later that week one of my friends, Ino, told me that he liked me. 'Sasuke like me... Me! he chose me instead of all the other beautiful girls!' I thought. But time was going by way to fast and we only had one more week at camp. Sasuke and I were inseparable. That next and last week we had together there were even more girls drooling over him and it seemed like I wasn't important any more...

On Wednesday of that last week I was just hanging out with my friends Ino and Hinata while Sasuke was being huddled by girls. Those girls decided to play truth and dare with him... I started not to care any more... I started to just walk out of his life. He picked dare and they asked "I dare you to tell us who you like." I couldn't hear them but when he answered "Sakura." They all bombarded me telling me that he liked me.  
>Sure I was happy...but I already knew that this would end in a couple days so I couldn't get attached.<p>

That last day was sad... he told me that I complete him... but I knew we both had to move on. I was leaving tomorrow for Tokyo because my grandpa was dying. When I came back he already had a girl friend... although it hurt me so bad for some reason I accepted it. It had to happen this way... camp was the last time I ever saw him... or so I thought...  
>End of flashback<p>

It was another day at Hidden Leaf High. Normal classes. Same with my friends. But in my last period my counselor called me in to her office. She told me that I should consider tutoring in Math because I had over a 4.0 GPA in that class. I agreed and she said that she already had someone who needs to be tutored. She said that he goes to Kohona High. 'only one person I know goes there' I thought. My counselor told me to go to the library at his school after class.

After my last class, I kept thinking about who it could be. To be completely honest part of me wanted it to be Sasuke. I drove over and went to the library and waited. While I was sitting down I noticed this hot guy enter with girls hanging on him. Wait! That is Sasuke. Same old Sasuke. He told the girls to leave and scanned the room. His dark onyx eyes ended on me. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey beautiful" he said.  
><em><br>'That is what he would always tell me, I bet he tells that to all girls though... Sakura just keep cool and collected. he knows how to mess with girls hearts so don't let him mess with yours...not again.' I thought_

"Hey. Let's start studying" I said.

We studied to about 2 hours and I could have sworn that the whole time he was staring at my face and not listening at all. This kind of annoyed me.

The next day was Saturday thank kami! That whole weekend I told Hinata, Ino, and Tenten what happened and they told me to go for him... but they didn't understand he hurt me. They told me that "it was years ago and besides you are the one who left of a couple months." I told them I guess I understand but I still don't like him plus he probably likes many other girls.

On Monday, Sasuke text me and told me to just come over to him house for tutoring. I asked him why and he said it was because over the weekend he got surgery on his knee from skateboarding.

When I got to his house we was lying in bed with a cast on his knee. We studied for an hour until he told me he had to take his pain killer medication for his knee. He took it and at first he was fine but I could tell he was getting tired. So I started to pack up. As I started to get ready he mumbled some stuff.

"Why am I acting like this?" he whispered/mumbled  
>"Because you took you medication that makes you sleepy." I stated<br>"no. why can't I make a move on you..." he said  
>"You're the only one to ever get away...your different from all the other girls...I shouldn't have let you go..." he managed to mumble while being half asleep.<br>_  
>'Is he being serious or is he just delirious from the meds, he probably doesn't even know what he is saying.' I thought.<em>

I told him that I was leaving and he fell asleep.

The next day after school I didn't have to tutor but Sasuke called me.

"Hello?" I said  
>"Hey um yesterday... the stuff I said-" he was cut off by me.<br>"I know you didn't mean it. Its fine."  
>"What? no... I wanted to tell you that I wasn't delirious... I was serious" he continued. "I shouldn't have let you go..."<br>"Well you never lost me you will always be a part of me..." I couldn't believe I said that even if it was the truth.  
>"Um... do u want to meet at the park?"<br>"How about your knee?"  
>"Its fine. So are you going to be there?"<br>"Sure"

At the Park  
>I watched him use crutches over to where we were suppose to meet.<br>"Hey"  
>"Hey"<br>"I asked to here because I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date with me..."  
>"um..." <em>'he's a player...he could be playing with your heart' <em>"I don't know"  
>"why?"<br>"well... there are just too many girls going for you-"  
>"but they don't matter to me, they are all the same... you are the only one I have ever really thought of and had feelings for..."<p>

"it's okay to say no..."  
>"what? no, I mean yes I will go out with you... it's just it has to be different this time."<br>"you're the only one for me"  
>*blushes and smiles* "well I'm glad to hear that"<p>

Sasuke and Sakura kissed for the first time. They were finally together after 5 years.


End file.
